Selfish
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Sesuatu menggelitik bagian dalam diri Jaemin saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Renjun. Apakah dia terlalu serakah?. Tags : JaemRen, NCT Dream (saya betah di kapal ini, kayaknya)


.

Pamrih

(Jaemin x Renjun)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _warnings : aku tidak banyak paham genre, jadi maaf kalo genre tidak sesuai, plus ooc and typos._

.

Jaemin memainkan pemantik api yang dititipkan oleh saudara sepupunya, dia hanya membuka dan menutup pemantik besi di tangannya dengan ekspresi acuh. Tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melempar gerutu pada sang saudara sepupu yang menyebabkan dirinya dihukum, sang saudara sepupu yang menaruh pemantik api juga bungkuk rokok pada bagian tasnya, sang saudara sepupu yang meminta dia menunggu di halaman belakang pada waktu pulang sekolah namun belum terlihat pada menit sepuluh.

Tangan Jaemin melempar pemantik api yang sedari tadi dia mainkan saat dia melihat sang saudara sepupu mendekatinya dengan cengiran lebar, Jaemin berusaha tidak mempedulikan imajinasi bagus mengenai tangannya meraih pot tanaman di dekat kakinya dan melemparkan pada tubuh sang saudara sepupu. Pandangan bertanya dari saudara sepupunya membuat Jaemin meraih bungkus rokok di dalam tasnya, melemparkan dengan akurat hanya untuk menerima ucapan terima kasih seadanya.

Langkah Jaemin meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah, wajahnya memperlihatkan raut bingung saat dia menemukan pintu gudang penyimpanan barang ditutup dengan rapat. Tangannya menggeser kunci ke sisi kanan, sebelum dia mengerahkan tenaga untuk menurunkan kenop pintu yang berkarat . . .

"Ah, pintunya terbuka" Suara seseorang tidak mengejutkan Jaemin, mengingat tindakan bully bukan sesuatu yang langka di sekolah ini. Pelaku bully didominasi oleh anak dari pemegang posisi penting juga anak berkelakuan manis yang pandai memanipulasi cerita, seperti sepupu Jaemin

"Terima kasih, Na Jaemin" Wajah murid pindahan tidak juga mengejutkan bagi Jaemin, hal yang mengejutkan baginya adalah seseorang menyebutkan namanya tanpa ekspresi menilai atau ringisan ketakutan

"Sama-sama" Jaemin tidak membuang waktu untuk merasa terkejut, dia melanjutkan langkah untuk mengambil peralatan membersihkan lapangan luar ruangan

"Kau mendapat hukuman?" Suara sang penanya tidak jauh darinya, mungkin orang itu akan menabrak punggungnya kalau dia menghentikan langkahnya

"Kau tidak pulang?" Jaemin membalas pertanyaan dari orang itu dengan tanya lain, tidak memiliki keinginan menjawab orang yang tidak dia ingat namanya tersebut. Para murid biasa membicarakan murid pindahan, topik biasa yang tidak mengundang antusias Jaemin

"Tidak, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Orang yang lebih pendek darinya menjawab dengan sikap menyebalkan dalam anggapan Jaemin

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya sendiri? Iya, aku dihukum" Kata Jaemin dengan malas

"Kau memerlukan bantuan?" Suara orang itu tidak sekeras saat dia melontarkan pertanyaan sebelumnya, Jaemin menoleh untuk menemukan orang itu menghentikan langkahnya di sisi lapangan

"Tidak. Pulanglah, sebelum anggota keluargamu mencarimu" Balas Jaemin seraya memicingkan mata pada arah angin menjelang musim gugur, berpikir kalau dia akan mengerjakan hukuman ini dalam waktu yang panjang

"Uh, benar" Bunyi langkah sepatu terdengar usai ujaran singkat yang dilontarkan oleh pihak lainnya. Jaemin mengernyit karena menyadari langkah sepatu itu mendekat dan semakin jelas, alih-alih bunyi itu menjauhi posisinya dan semakin tidak terdengar

"Kupikir, kau akan pulang" Wajah sang murid pindahan berada satu langkah di depan Jaemin saat dia membalik tubuhnya, melihat ekspresi polos yang dimiliki oleh orang di depannya. Jaemin pikir dia tahu alasan murid ini dikerjai oleh beberapa murid, ekspresi tidak tahu apapun seperti wajah saat ini membuatnya kelihatan mudah dikerjai dan menyenangkan untuk mencari tahu ekspresi lain darinya

"Keluargamu akan mencemaskanmu kalau kau terlambat pulang" Ekspresi polos dengan sikap ikut campur yang menyebalkan, Jaemin sungguh mengerti kalau murid pindahan ini menjadi target bully lebih dari satu murid. Para remaja selalu merasa benar dengan tindakan mereka, sebagian diantaranya merasa kalau mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal tanpa campuran orang lain

"Jangan mencampuri masalah orang lain, kau hanya menyulitkan dirimu sendiri" Jaemin mengujar, yah dia termasuk remaja yang berpikir kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya tanpa orang lain

"Kau juga mencampuri urusanku" Perkataan murid pindahan itu menimbulkan kernyitan tidak senang dari Jaemin, menyesali keputusannya untuk membuka pintu gudang penyimpanan barang dan membantu si ekspresi polos keluar dari tempat itu

"Aku tidak sengaja membantumu keluar dari gudang penyimpanan barang, kau mengerti?" Kata Jaemin, masih dengan kernyitan tidak senang di wajahnya

"Iya, tapi kau memintaku pulang dengan sengaja kan?" Ucapan murid pindahan menerima reaksi menghembuskan nafas dengan malas dari Jaemin

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu kegiatanku, bukan karena aku ingin mencampuri urusanmu" Jaemin mendecak saat dia menyadari kalau dia membuang waktu dengan mendebati murid pindahan yang tidak dia tahu namanya ini

"Namaku Huang Renjun" Tangan Jaemin menghentikan gerakan sapu saat si wajah tidak tahu apapun berdiri di depan wajahnya, masih dengan ekspresi polos seolah ucapan pedas juga tindakan penolakan Jaemin tidak mempengaruhinya

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu" Jaemin yakin dia sudah memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak senang di wajahnya, tapi Renjun memunculkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya seolah Jaemin melontarkan candaan atau kalimat penghibur padanya

"Kau akan memerlukannya" Renjun mengambil sapu di tangan Jaemin usai dia mengatakan hal itu, langkah kecilnya memburu untuk berada di sudut lapangan yang lain. Jaemin berpikir murid ini terlalu polos untuk memberi sikap baik pada setiap orang, membayangkan karakter terlampau baik yang mudah dibodohi seperti drama picisan yang pernah dia lihat

"Hei" Panggilan Jaemin tidak menerima respon dari Renjun yang membungkuk dan menyimpan daun kering maupun sampah ke dalam kantung plastik hitam, kantung besar yang entah alasan apa dibawa oleh murid pindahan ini

"Hei, kau" Tidak ada dehaman tanda mendengar apalagi gerakan menolehkan wajah sebagai respon dari Renjun, geming dan tidak memberi respon pada panggilan tanpa sebutan nama dari Jaemin. Poin minus ditambahkan oleh Jaemin, si murid pindahan dengan wajah tidak mengetahui apapun juga sikap ikut campur ini adalah sosok yang keras kepala

"Hei, Huang Renjun" Pandangan Renjun fokus pada beberapa daun kering yang terbawa angin, tapi dia mendeham panjang sebagai jawaban

"Ada apa?" Suara halus Renjun menyahuti setelah dia menyimpan daun kering yang tidak terbawa angin ke dalam kantung plastik, dia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jaemin meski dia tidak mengambil langkah mendekatinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu, aku tidak membicarakan tentang menyapu lapangan luar ruangan" Jaemin menambahkan, sebelum Renjun memberikan jawaban polos lagi bodoh seperti 'membersihkan lapangan' atau semacamnya

"Ucapan terima kasih" Jawab Renjun dengan singkat, Jaemin hanya diam selama beberapa detik. Karakter polos lagi terlampau baik seperti Renjun bukan karakter yang biasa ditemui oleh Jaemin, dia tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran Renjun

"Oh, baiklah" Jaemin ingin melangkah pergi, mengambil tas yang dia tinggalkan di loker dan berjalan entah kemana sebelum pulang

"Na Jaemin" Rasanya lama dari terakhir kali orang menyebut namanya tanpa nada ragu atau nada membentak, Renjun memanggil namanya dengan nada ramah. Jaemin mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau Renjun adalah sosok naif yang bersikap baik pada siapapun, tapi dia tidak mungkin berbohong kalau dia menyenangi cara Renjun memanggil namanya

"Ya?" Sahut Jaemin seraya membalik tubuhnya, dia menemukan senyuman tipis seperti senyum yang ditunjukkan oleh Renjun di waktu sebelumnya, senyuman yang menunjukkan perasaan lega seolah seseorang baru saja mengatakan kalimat positif padanya, senyuman yang lama tidak dilihat Jaemin saat orang lain berada di dekatnya

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih" Nada tulus dalam ucapannya atau tatapan tulus yang dia berikan, Jaemin tidak tahu bagian mana dari tindakan Renjun yang membekukan gerakan tubuhnya selama beberapa saat. Tatapan Jaemin memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka dan mendecak malas, sadar kalau dia membuang waktu terlalu lama dengan Renjun

"Iya, sama-sama," Lirikan Jaemin mengarah pada Renjun hanya sekian detik, namun matanya tidak gagal untuk menemukan sorot menantikan dari Renjun. Jaemin tidak yakin apa yang dinantikan oleh si murid pindahan, "Huang Renjun"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jaemin" Angin menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang sempat dirapihkan oleh Renjun sebelum dia memanggil Jaemin, tidak memberi waktu lebih dari lima detik bagi Jaemin untuk melihat senyuman cerahnya. Jaemin tahu kalau dirinya jahat dan menyebalkan (dia sudah mendengarnya dari banyak murid), jadi dia langsung pergi tanpa menunggu waktu atau sekedar membalas ucapan Renjun.

.

Posisi Jaemin di bagian pembatas depan kelas membuatnya mudah menemukan pemandangan dari kegiatan murid lainnya, dia tidak perlu melangkah jauh untuk menerima pandangan tidak senang dari murid dan dia tidak ingin menenggelamkan diri dengan tatapan tidak nyaman para pengunjung kantin. Tatapan Jaemin mengarah pada satu orang yang berjalan di lorong, satu orang yang membuat murid perempuan membisikkan entah apa sebelum mereka tertawa, satu orang yang menerima senyuman miring dari murid laki-laki, satu orang dengan kertas menempel di punggungnya.

Jaemin tidak berpikir dia harus mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi kakinya mengambil langkah dengan cepat. Tatapan polos lagi sorot tidak mengetahui apapun dari orang itu menjadi sapaan tidak langsung untuk Jaemin, tangan Jaemin membalik tubuh orang itu dan mengambil kertas bertuliskan 'si murid pindahan bodoh' dari punggungnya. Halaman belakang tidak dipenuhi dengan penghuni sekolah lain, hanya ada beberapa orang yang melakukan kencan atau tidur siang pada sisi tertentu dan tidak begitu mempedulikan kehadiran Jaemin maupun Renjun.

Tangan Jaemin memperhatikan kertas yang berada di tangannya dan melihat ekspresi bertanya dari Renjun saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, kening Jaemin mengernyit dengan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Renjun . . .

"Kau bisa membaca tulisan ini?" Jaemin mengarahkan sisi kertas pada Renjun, Renjun mengernyit sebentar sebelum dia mengangguk mengiyakan

"Iya, aku bisa membacanya" Jawab Renjun, masih dengan ekspresi polos. Dia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi terganggu ataupun ekspresi terkejut, sementara kening Jaemin mengerut dengan dalam

"Kau tahu seseorang menaruh tulisan ini di punggungmu?" Tanya Jaemin dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti

"Tentu, para murid bersikap ramah dan menepuk punggungku pasti memiliki maksud lain" Balas Renjun, tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang kentara. Tatapannya polos dan menunjukkan sorot berterima kasihnya pada Jaemin

"Aku berharap, kau tidak salah paham dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya tidak menyukai orang bodoh yang membuat diri sendiri kelihatan semakin bodoh" Kata Jaemin, Renjun mengerjap dan menghilangkan sorot terima kasihnya. Senyuman tipis berada di wajah Renjun, meski sorot kecewa yang dia berikan tidak bisa diabaikan oleh Jaemin

"Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, karena kau sudah mengambilkan kertas di punggungku" Renjun mengujar dengan melebarkan senyumannya, menyamarkan sorot kecewanya menggunakan senyuman

"Aku tidak menyukai orang bodoh yang membuat dirinya semakin bodoh" Kata Jaemin, tidak tahu kenapa dia harus mengambil pusing dengan tindakan 'drama' dari Renjun. Apa Renjun pikir dirinya adalah karakter utama dalam drama, menerima tindakan bully di masa awal sekolah dan mendapat pertolongan dari karakter utama lainnya? Kenapa dia begitu tenang dan bersikap baik dengan orang yang menjahili dirinya sekalipun?

"Kau hanya perlu menutup mata atau mengalihkan wajahmu dariku" Renjun berucap dengan mudah, seolah dia menyarankan Jaemin untuk membeli es krim di minimarket depan sekolah pada siang hari ini. Jaemin pikir apa yang dikatakan Renjun seharusnya mudah untuk dilakukan, tapi sesuatu menarik juga menahan Jaemin di sisi Renjun, memperhatikan dia bicara juga memainkan ekspresi

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu" Jaemin tidak mengerti dengan orang ini, tidak mengerti bagaimana orang ini menggerakkan langkah Jaemin saat dia berpikir untuk mengabaikan orang ini sebagaimana dia mengabaikan banyak murid sekolah, tidak mengerti bagaimana orang ini menarik perhatiannya saat dia menyadari tidak ada yang berbeda dari penampilan orang ini dengan murid terlampau taat aturan lainnya. Sejujurnya, Jaemin tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang melimpahkan banyak perhatian pada Renjun

"Kau tidak perlu merasa paham denganku" Renjun menjawab. Jaemin selalu mendengar orang lain yang meminta dirinya mengerti juga memahami keadaan, orang-orang meminta dia menerima keadaan saat orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, pamannya meminta dirinya memahami situasi saat sang paman memegang posisi tinggi di perusahaan untuk menggantikan ayahnya, juga sang sepupu meminta pengertian darinya saat dia membawa rokok atau barang terlarang lainnya karena tidak ingin mengganggu nama baik ayahnya

"Kenapa?" Kata Jaemin, tidak mengerti. Selama ini orang-orang meminta dirinya memahami situasi mereka, selama ini orang-orang menuntut Jaemin untuk mengerti situasi orang lain tanpa memikirkan keadaan Jaemin

"Aku tidak ingin seseorang merasa berteman denganku" Jawaban Renjun tidak menuntaskan rasa ingin tahu dari Jaemin

"Kau bersikap baik, bahkan terhadap orang yang memperlakukanmu dengan buruk? Tapi, kau tidak ingin orang lain memahamimu karena kau tidak ingin seseorang merasa berteman denganmu?" Jaemin terbiasa memahami keadaan orang lain saat dia menginginkannya atau tidak menginginkannya, dia tidak biasa dengan perkataan 'kau tidak perlu memahamiku', atau sikap 'jangan memahamiku' yang ditunjukkan oleh Renjun

"Iya, lagipula ini tidak akan lama" Renjun mengambil kertas di tangan Jaemin dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum dia melanjutkan langkahnya ke tujuan awal, entah kemana karena Jaemin tidak memperhatikannya dengan serius. Ekspresi tersenyum yang ditunjukkan oleh Renjun tidak membuat Jaemin abai pada sorot sedih di matanya, pikirannya menolak permintaan Renjun untuk tidak memahami si murid pindahan dan beralih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Jaemin.

.

Kepala Jaemin menyimpan banyak pemikiran mengenai Renjun, dia pikir Renjun menggantikan tugas memberikan lapangan karena tidak ingin berhutang budi, dia pikir Renjun tidak menyukainya dan tidak ingin memiliki obrolan lain dengannya, jadi dia tidak berpikir Renjun akan menghalangi langkahnya sekitar satu meter lewat dari gerbang sekolah. Tatapan gugup yang ditunjukkan oleh Renjun membuat Jaemin membayangkan betapa senangnya murid pelaku bully yang berhasil mengubah sorot polosnya menjadi sorot gugup atau ketakutan, ah tapi apa yang membuat Renjun gugup saat ini?

Jaemin tahu Renjun mengatakan dia tidak perlu memahami jalan pikiran sang murid pindahan, tapi mata Renjun mengatakan banyak emosi yang tidak ditunjukkan oleh celotehan atau ekspresi wajahnya secara menyeluruh. Jaemin sulit menahan diri dari bagaimana dia memperhatikan perubahan emosi dalam pandangan Renjun di saat orang itu tidak mengeluhkan apapun dan tersenyum seolah dia tidak memiliki masalah apapun, kerjapan mata Renjun tidak menghilangkan sorot gugup yang mengarah telak pada Jaemin di waktu berikutnya.

Tangan Renjun mengambil lipatan kertas dari saku pakaiannya, surat peringatan karena membawa barang terlarang ke lingkungan sekolah. Jaemin terdiam karena rasa terkejut, menyimpulkan kalau murid lain mengerjainya hingga dia terperangkap di razia sekolah yang menjadi sering diadakan jelang ulangtahun sekolah . . .

"Berapa pelanggaran yang dibutuhkan untuk dikeluarkan atau dipindahkan dari sekolah ini?" Renjun membuka suara, melontarkan tanya tanpa mempertemukan pandangannya pada Jaemin di hadapannya

"Entahlah. Aku tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah, meski aku hampir selalu terkena razia sekolah" Jaemin tidak berpikir dia mendapat kerugian dengan menjawab pertanyaan Renjun, lagipula ini bukan topik sensitif karena saudara sepupu yang biasa menitipkan barang terlarang padanya tidak masuk hari ini

"Aku harus bertahan di sekolah ini selama enam bulan, aku khawatir kalau aku harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah sebelum waktu enam bulan ini selesai" Wajah Renjun turut memperlihatkan ekspresi gugup, lebih tepat dikatakan ekspresi cemas setelah Jaemin mendengar perkataan si murid pindahan

"Kau mengharapkan sesuatu dengan menghalangi jalan pulangku?" Tanya Jaemin seraya melihat Renjun menggigit bagian bawah dari bibirnya, gestur yang biasa ditunjukkan seseorang saat merasa cemas. Sorot Renjun masih memperlihatkan kecemasan saat dia membalas tatapan Jaemin, gerakan kepala mengiyakan dengan perlahan

"Rasa tenang" Emosi sedih terlihat dengan samar, meski rasa gugup masih menjadi dominasi dari pandangan Renjun. Jaemin memiliki sekian pertanyaan mengenai Renjun yang dia yakin tidak akan dijawab dengan mudah oleh pemilik marga Huang di depannya, pertanyaan yang memerlukan waktu demi mendapat jawaban benar

"Kau akan baik saja, kau pasti bertahan disini selama enam bulan ini" Jaemin tidak menyadari kalau ekspresi polos adalah ekspresi yang paling sesuai dengan Renjun, hingga dia menemukan sorot lega juga senyuman tipis di wajah orang di depannya

"Aku berharap, kalau ucapanmu bukan sekedar penghibur" Renjun mengulas senyuman tipis seraya membenturkan tatapannya pada Jaemin, kembali meletakkan ekspresi polos walau kesan 'anak tidak tahu apapun yang menyenangkan untuk dikerjai' belum kembali padanya

"Iya, aku bukan tukang bohong yang handal. Kau bisa mempercayai perkataanku, selama kau menjadi pemegang nilai terbaik di paling tidak satu pelajaran" Jaemin tidak menyukai orang yang membiarkan dirinya dianggap bodoh, tapi Jaemin pikir dia membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi orang bodoh dengan memberikan kata penenang pada orang yang mengatakan tidak ingin dianggap teman olehnya

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak seburuk apa yang dikatakan orang lain" Kata Renjun, mengembalikan kesan anak polos yang selalu dia perlihatkan di sekolah. Jaemin tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain, tapi tatapan menolak dari banyak murid lain menjelaskan kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang baik

"Kau mempercayaiku dan tahu kalau aku bukan orang yang buruk, tapi kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku?" Satu diantara sekian pertanyaan yang tersimpan di kepala Jaemin berhasil dikeluarkan, menerima senyum tipis dari Renjun dan mengundang rasa pening di kepalanya selagi menyiapkan diri kalau saja jawaban Renjun mengecewakan dirinya

"Aku tidak ingin seseorang merasa sedih saat Ayahku menyelesaikan proyek disini dan mendapat proyek di tempat lain" Penjelasan terbilang panjang dari Renjun menjadi jawaban memuaskan bagi Jaemin, turut mengatasi beberapa tanda tanya lain di kepalanya. Ayah Renjun sering berpindah dalam melakukan tugas, Renjun tidak memiliki teman karena tidak ingin ada yang sedih saat dia pindah, tapi Renjun juga orang baik yang tidak ingin meninggalkan memori buruk

"Kau harus memiliki ego untuk dirimu sendiri" Jaemin membiasakan diri untuk memahami kondisi dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain, hingga sesuatu menggelitik bagian dalam diri Jaemin saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Renjun

"Aku pikir kau memerlukan cermin saat kau mengatakan hal itu" Perkataan Renjun membuat Jaemin melempar tawa kecil, dia menemukan Renjun mengernyit selama sekian detik sebelum si Huang mengikuti tindakannya

"Iya, kita memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Bukan ide buruk kalau kita menjadi teman, benar?" Tanya Jaemin yang menerima ekspresi ragu dari Renjun sebagai balasan

"Aku tidak mungkin bersedih, aku akan memahami kondisimu saat kau harus pindah" Jaemin bukan orang yang merasa frustasi karena tidak memiliki teman, tapi dia pikir memiliki teman yang berada di situasi serupa dengannya merupakan ide baik

"Berteman denganmu bukan hal buruk, mungkin. Aku ingin berteman denganmu" Renjun tersenyum selagi dia mengatakannya, kesan anak polos yang merasa gembira dengan mengetahui suatu hal baru baginya. Jaemin ingat kalau dia yang menawarkan status pertemanan pada Renjun beberapa saat lalu, tapi dia merasa tidak puas dengan sebutan itu saat Renjun sendiri yang mengucapkannya. Apakah dia terlalu serakah?

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Fanfic ulangtahun buat Jaemin yang terlambat nyaris sepekan, paling tidak akhirnya selesai. Alur ceritanya rada setipe sama Problematic Boy ya? Maaf, aku suka ngebaca fanfic yang Jaemin tuh manis banget atau jadi bucin Renjun, tapi kalo nulis sendiri lebih nyaman bikin karakter Jaemin yang kayak gini. Rencananya ini cuma oneshoot doang, tapi kalo masih ada bagian yang membingungkan mungkin aku bakal berusaha bikin bagian dua (kalau idenya ngga liburan). Makasih, buat yang udah baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
